Red (The Angry Birds Movie)
Red Bird is the main protagonist of the 2016 animated comedy film, The Angry Birds Movie. He is a bird who has a very short temper and is friends with Chuck and Bomb. He is voiced by Jason Sudeikis. Appearance Red appears as a red anthropomorphic Cardinal with red feathered hands and his chest is light red instead of beige, his eyes are brown instead of black and the maroon spots in each sides of his face is now one instead of two and has an orange feet. Personality Red shows his calm and a very reserved bird and is quick to anger towards the other birds in Bird Island when they act clumsily towards him or getting angry for small things. Red's horrible temper sterns from being teased by fellow birds who are making fun of his thick brow when he was younger (As well as the fact that, as an egg, he was apparently abandoned by his parents and hatched alone in a Lost and Found bin) and also can't control when he is angry. When his mind isn't clouded by rage, Red can be surprisingly intelligent and perceptive. He was the first one to suspect that Leonard and the pigs weren't who they pretended to be and shouldn't be trusted. He tried to warn the other birds about this, but none of them believed him. As Leonard and the pigs steal their eggs and everyone apologizes to him for not listening to his words, Red is also a very serious and determined bird and has leadership qualities to teach the birds how to fight the pigs and to save the eggs. Red is also shown his bravery to protect the Blue Egg from Leonard as well as to avoid from being exploded by TNT made by Leonard during the fight as Red survives the explosion and the Blue Egg that he protected was hatched into three Blue Birds. Ability Red's ability is identical to his game counterpart in the first Angry Birds as he manages to break through Leonard's castle roof. He also has a wrestling fighting style where he does an Elbow Drop and a Giant Swing and lastly is to outsmart the enemy. Gallery Redbird2016.jpg Trivia *Red has trouble controlling anger, as he tends to get mad at the slightest things. This includes (but is not limited to): **Kicking a young bird for playing soccer next to his house. **Destroying Spinning Billy who made annoying noises and motions. **Slapping a medical bird during the knee reflex test. Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Leaders Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Famous Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genius Category:Vigilante Category:Adventurers Category:Big Good Category:Unwanted Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Nurturer Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Category:Byronic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Insecure Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Destructive Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Anti Hero Category:Legendary Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Internet Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil exterminators Category:Control Freaks Category:Falsely Accused